


Haikyuu X Fnaf AU

by TheSaphireDemon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaphireDemon/pseuds/TheSaphireDemon
Summary: Based off of my youtube seriesYoutube(Abloom Anime): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDiEGjaph0Jw5IjHg_Bo-xQ?view_as=subscriber
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

“Did you hear the news about William?” A girl with long dark green hair and glasses said. “Yeah” A guy with dark brown hair and freckles replied. The news had spread far about William Afton being arrested for serial murder. The guy, Robert Sugoi, was brothers with William.

“Daddy!” A brown hair boy said. “Guess what today is!” Following the boy was a Green haired boy and a dark brown haired boy. “I don’t know. What’s today?” The father said, faying innocence. “It’s my birthday! I’m turning six!”

“Okay, calm down Tooru. We have work today, but after that we can stay up and watch alien movies.” The mother said, coming in from the kitchen where she was baking the cake. The oldest, Tooru, Middle, Kenma, and the youngest, Tadashi, were all family.

The parents left a few minutes later to go to work. They both worked at the same place, Robert worked in melting scrap metal, his wife, Lilian, worked in cleaning parts that can still be used. After Wiliam was arrested they investigated the Freddy diners all over the country. They found the kids bodies and the police took them for investigation. The robots were sent to get melted down.

Robert got to work on the melting of the robots, but quickly lost his footing, His wife, who was next to him at the time, grabbed at him, but got pulled in too. The hot metal burned, but seemed to wrap around him.

He woke up later in a metal suit, a woman robot was next to him. It had been a week since he fell into the metal. His kids had been put in foster care, and quickly adopted into separate families, taking on that family’s last name. They lived a mostly normal life. Their parents, though, were casted in the shadows. They bought the old Freddy’s place. 

They remade the place and opened it up. Everything was fine, but Robert was upset that he couldn’t be with his kids. He was slowly going insane over the years. ‘I just want my kids back’ The man thought, so when a group of kids came to hang out, he saw three kids that reminded him of them. But he couldn’t get them to separate.

Murder wasn’t new to him, he helped murder a lot of people with his brother. He just decided to kill them all. Make them immortal like him, so they could be a family forever.


	2. It's been so long

Atsumu woke to the sound of banging and screams. The first thing he noticed was the hard flooring he was laying on. ‘Why am I on the floor’ thought Atsumu before he cracked his eyes open, and sat up. The first thing he saw, on his left, was Hinata, Oikawa and Akaashi banging on the door screaming. Looking to his right he saw Kenma, who had a big gash on his head that left blood all over the floor and Kenma, himself. Yamaguchi was helping Kenma with his wound, Kenma, who seemed unbothered by the loud yelling and banging, was unconscious.

Panic spread through Atsumu as he remembered what happened. At that moment Yamaguchi noticed that Atsumu was awake. “Atsumu! Are you okay?” This got the attention of the other three, who stopped screaming and banging. “What are we supposed to do?!” cried Hinata, who already had tears going down his face from the sight of Kenma when he first saw him.

“Hey, Chibi-chan. It’s going to be okay.” Oikawa said, trying to reassure both Hinata and himself. The whole group just wanted to hang out and have some fun. They all had either a tsundere boyfriend or a clingy boyfriend and wanted a break from it. “When the guy comes let’s all attack him. It’s not the safest option considering if he has a weapon or not, but at least one of us will escape.” Akaashi has been considering this for awhile, but didn’t want to say it considering they were already very frightened.

A long suffocating silence fell between the group, all considering the option. “Alright, but if you get out, run and don't stop no matter what. Whoever it is must do this because you can get help for us, or…” Oikawa paused. “Atleast find our bodies and catch our killer.” Everyone nodded in agreement. This was the best option, but it doesn’t mean they had to like it.

Everyone sat around the room in silence, praying that they would get saved. Kenma was still out cold, which worried Hinata more. No one had the heart to tell him that about a minute after they came to the agreement Kenma had died. They continued to act like he was still alive, as to not upset Hinata more, though it was killing everyone not to tell him. 

It had been a few hours that they sat in silence, when the doorknob started to wiggle. Quietly getting up they moved closer to the door, leaving Kenma on the floor. When the door finally opened Oikawa was the first to jump at him followed by Hinata. Yamaguchi and Akaashi had slipped by him and they both ran in different directions. 

Atsumu hesitated, looking back at Kenma for a bit and saying a final goodbye, before punching the man, who had shook Hinata and Oikawa off him, the man fell down, which gave them enough time to run. Unlike Yamaguchi and Akaashi, they stayed together, running through the familiar building. ‘This is where we came to hang out’ thought Atsumu.

Atsumu was so focused on his surroundings he did notice that Oikawa and Hinata weren’t with him anymore. He slowed down for a bit before remembering the deal they made and continuing forward down the hall, out the front door, and to the car. He quickly turned the key and the car started up. He rushed out of there.

After being on the road for a bit he heard the quiet ping from his phone. ‘HIS PHONE!’ Atsumu thought before getting his phone and texting the group. 

https://youtu.be/pDvZvVGoMyw

He doesn’t know what came over him, but when he came to he was at a cliff. Reading over what was sent before he blacked out made him feel two things. Love and appreciated, but then he remembered what happened to his friends. He walked over to the side of the cliff waiting for a sign to tell him what to do when he felt a push. His last thought was ‘I love you too, Omi-omi’


	3. I am the purple guy

https://youtu.be/EsduxNCmMII

Oikawa woke up with a groan. He had been so close to escaping yet he had tripped and gotten caught by the man. He was laying face down on the hard cement floor. When he looked up the first thing he saw was Akaashi huddled in a corner, scared and crying. The next thing he noticed was Kenma’s body was now laying down on his side. Registering that, he looked over, across from Kenma’s body, to see Hinata sobbing. Oikawa knew in that moment that Hinata had discovered his friend was dead.

Oikawa got up and went over to Hinata, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his small frame. He whispered comforting things into Hinata’s ear, trying to calm him down. Oikawa took a moment to look around for any other escape possibilities. “Where’s Yamaguchi?” Oikawa asked. “T-the ma-man t-took him,” Hinata said through sobs. 

“Hey, don’t worry I saw ‘Tumu get out the front door. He will save us” 

Right after Oikawa said that the door started to slowly open. Yamaguchi walked in unhurt, but he looked like just the slightest noise he would jump out of his skin. “Yams? What’s up?” Hinata said, quietly. “Atsumu…” Yamaguchi trailed off at the end. Akaashi started to think of all the terrible things that could happen.

A quiet amused laugh was heard by the door making everyone, minus Yamaguchi, look over by the door. The man threw a body, all bloody and very familiar to everyone in there. The person’s eyes were still open and had a slight smile on their face. When the body landed face first they were faced towards Oikawa, piercing through his soul.

A mangled sob came from Oikawa, he was shaking. “‘Tsumu!” Oikawa screamed, crawling over to his body and shaking him. Oikawa pleaded for him to wake up and this to be one terrible dream, but deep down he knew that Atsumu was dead.

The man walked in with a small knife in hand. He grabbed Yamaguchi, his stomach pressed against Yamaguchi's back, and held the knife at his throat. Oikawa and Hinata looked up at the man with scared and begging eyes. Akaashi, instead, buried his face into the wall to prevent looking at the scene. “Look at me!” The man yelled. This was the first time the man had spoken to them.

Akaashi slowly raised his head and looked at the man. As soon as they made eye contact he slit Yamaguchi’s throat. It wasn’t a deep cut so they watched as Yamaguchi slowly choked on his own blood. “Let’s have some fun with this”


	4. Break my Mind

Akaashi was left there staring at the lifeless corpses of his friends. ‘Why?’ he thought. The Man decided to leave Akaashi alive and watch him suffer instead of killing him. Akaashi just wished to be cuddled up next to Bokuto as they watch some cheesy romance movie. They did that every saturday. ‘What day was it?’ Akaashi thought. He didn’t even know how long he was trapped in that room, the smell of rotting corpses filled his nose, but by now he had gotten used to it.

Akaashi closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. He had grown to hate sleeping, the nightmares and images that haunted him when he closed his eyes, but he always told himself that Bokuto was coming and he would need his strength so he could finally hug him again. Finally he drifted off into an unpleasant sleep, unaware of what would happen when he awoke.

https://youtu.be/c88ASZTyeFo

Akaashi was tucked in a corner of a closet he found. He didn’t know what had just happened. He had just woken up in a room with many exits. Upon waking up a voice came overhead. “I hope you had a good sleep. I wanted to get creative with your death, so I did some magic and controlled your friends' bodies. If I were you I’d start running, because if they catch you they will kill you.”

Akaashi had immediately started running down a random corridor. After getting a safe distance away he checked for something to use as a weapon. As he checked his pocket he found his phone, immediately texting the group chat, taking notice of the previous texts. He suddenly heard a noise to his left, turning quickly he saw Yamaguchi standing there with metal all over his face, blood trailing out of the wounds.

Before anything bad could happen Akaashi ran and that’s how he got where he was now. He was too scared to text the chat again, but he wanted to tell Bokuto that he loves him one more time if he was going to die. He slowly pulled his phone from his pocket and sent the text. He got a few texts in before Oikawa found him with Hinata and Kenma trailing behind him. “Please!” was the last thing Akaashi said before getting lunged at by the trio.


	5. Five Long Nights

Nishinoya and Tanaka were hanging out at their usual spot, thinking of ideas on how to find Shoyo and Yamaguchi. “We’ll never find them. They could be anywhere. We know that ‘The Puppet Master’ has them but that’s it.” Noya complained. He just wanted to go back to playing volleyball with his whole team. Hinata praising him with each receive. Simping over Kiyoko to hide his growing crush on Karosuno’s ace. Daichi scolding him and Tanaka for hitting on Kiyoko. Kageyama yelling at Hinata for being a dumbass. Suga cheering them on. And after a good day at practice, they would all go to get meat buns.

But that wasn’t the team anymore. If practice wasn’t cancelled then they played in silence, only talking when necessary. Who knows if the team would ever be normal again. The trauma they must have been through. Inarizaki’s team was already mourning the loss of their setter. Although a body was never found, the police had announced him dead and stopped the search for him. The search for the rest hit a dead end.

“I know what you mean Noya. I feel useless sitting her, living my life out, while they are going through god knows what.” Kiyoko, who usually hangs out with them in secret, walked over. “Are you still looking for them?”

“Yeah, but our dumb brains can’t think of how to”

“Here let’s reread the text that was sent for clues. I want them back as much as you guys do. Yachi hasn’t been okay since they went missing and I just want her to be okay.” Kiyoko said. “KIYOKO!” The simp duo said, crying happy tears.


	6. You belong here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/4eUCDSvAI3M

Tanaka and Nishinoya stood staring at the bodies around the room. Two bodies stuck out from the rest, Hinata Shoyo and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Yamaguchi had his throat slit, blood still slowly pouring out, his eyes and mouth open. Hinata had both his eyes gouged out, but no other wounds were present. Beside the ones caused by the metal attached to them.

“Hello” An angelic but robotic voice rangout. ‘Lullaby’ They both thought. They looked up and saw Lullaby standing there. Tanaka and Nishinoya slowly stood up, turning around and running away from her. They both headed to the office but soon ran into The Puppet Master, who blocked the way. Splitting up, they both went a different way.


	7. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/728RFou1Z5k

Hinata slowly opened his eyes. ‘What?’ was the first thing he thought, his eyes were just gouged out but he could see just fine. Or… fine-ish. Upon opening his eyes Hinata saw five robots around him, but that wasn’t the weird thing about how he saw the world. It was that in the robots he was the souls of his friends, Akaashi, Oikawa, Yamaguchi, Atsumu and Kenma.

Hinata tried to get up to finger out what was going on with his vision when he noticed it was harder to do, not because of exhaustion, but because he too was a robot. “Uhh? Girl chicken robot?” A voice said. He looked up to see the robots that had possessed Oikawa and Atsumu's soul.

“Great king? Astumu-san?”

“Yeah. Chibi-chan?” Oikawa said questionaly.

“How did you know it was us?”

“Oh, I can see your souls. That’s Kenma, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi” He said, pointing out everyone for them to know as they were still unconscious. They continued to talk, trying to figure out what’s happening and explaining it to the others when they woke up.


End file.
